prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-79.115.88.234-20141026120259
Ten reasons why Pretty Little Liars is falling apart. 10. Forgotten characters. Remember Alex Santiago? Neither do I. And what about Wren? I know he's in England, but he isn't even mentioned anymore by anybody. Also, the fact that new characters keep popping up for the sake of it is simply stupid. What's the role of Brenda? Or Andrew? He isn't even a love interest, he didn't answered any questions, he just got naked with Spencer. 9. Absurd plots. Here is a big and stupid thing. Like for example, the whole Ezra cop-out. He wanted to be a novelist, and he needed all those computers to spy every move they make. This is a very weak and absurd plot, like what the hell. And he didn't even found-out who "A" is. Or the Spencer drug thing, it was just to fill the rest of season 4B. 8. Romance. Ezria, Spoby, Paily, Emison and Haleb. 4B was mostly about Ezria, Hanna kissing Holbrook and Travis, Toby being worried for Spencer's addiction, Emily and Paige break-up because of Alison, Emily loving Alison more by seconds. The "best episode ever" the 100th one was 70% about romance. I wouldn't mind romance if it would be well written and combined with mystery. 7. The timeline. This shows the inconsistent writing and the lack of logic the show has. I mean, in season 3A was OK, but since 3B to 5A, all happened in a matter of two weeks? ( in 3X14, Caleb mentions that Halloween happened two weeks ago ). 6. Lack of characterisation. What's with Aria? She is still the same she was in season one, and back then was sixteen. Now, she's almost eighteen and even more stupid. 5. Abandoned storylines. Remeber about the Vivian Darkbloom thing? It wasn't explained completely yet. Or the Sawmill thing, that nobody can understand. Or the Thornill Lodge fire that's so twisted, more twisted than a game of puzzle ( a game with one million pieces, lol ), and the list can go on. 4. Continuity errors. One of the things that keeps bugging me is this. Like everything we found out in seasons three and four were the opposite of what we found out in seasons one and two. For example, in season three Lucas stated that he's helping the "A-Team" since the Masquerade ball, but Mona said in the beginning of season four that he did the massage to Emily back in 2X10. 3. Mishandling of serious issues. In season one, the show confronted with Emily's indentity crisis ( wich was more an indentity crisis than Hanna's alcohol problem ), and did it beautifully, as Emily and her family got in terms with the fact that their daughter is a lesbian. Spencer's drug addiction was like " oh, you take drugs? go to rehab and you'll be fine. Look, she's fine." Drug addiction is a very serious problem, but in PLL it was confronted with frivolity. And Hanna's crisis was like " sit down, drank. Wake up, drank. Pass out, drank". That's more an alcohol problem. 2. Unanswered questions. The list is still very big, even bigger after the so called "season of answers". 1. Ravenswood. You know all about this problem.